Aftermath
by Leighannamarie
Summary: Things seemed to have gone back to normal these past few months, personal wise and job wise.What happens when major occurrences begin to happen as a result of the consequences that happened only a few short months ago? Yes,sequel to Consequences. C/E R/OC
1. One

**Hi, ~Waves~ I'm not new here, I just haven't posted anything in a long time. This is a sequel to my other story I finished on a quite sour note back in December. If you don't want to re-read it…then I will offer a small summary:**

**Calleigh and Eric had a one-night stand after she found out Jake had 'slept around'. She could no longer work with him, thus moving to Seattle, Washington to become a detective. While living there she meets a young 'fellow detective' by the name of Nirvana McAlister and later discovers she is pregnant with Eric's child. Eric comes back with Alexx and the two reconcile. After he and Alexx leave back for Miami, Calleigh is abducted by Russian Mafia in request for 'Eric Sharova'. She is tortured and eventually miscarries the baby. Meanwhile Horatio and Eric get the help from Nirvana and head to Russia to save her. While there Nirvana is shot both protecting Eric and Horatio and almost dies. Eric eventually finds where they have Calleigh and is attacked, being knocked out completely. He awakens to the thoughts that Calleigh has died. Alexander Sharova (His dad) comes and saves him and later informs him Calleigh is still alive. The father and son go and save her, bringing her to the hospital. She is happy to see Eric, but depressed about the miscarriage. **

**Meanwhile Nirvana escapes from the hospital, heading to the same location. She meets Aleksandra, one of the key 'torturers' of Calleigh and the two fight (Aleksandra killed her mother). Nirvana kills her and is once more, seriously wounded. She is found by Horatio who brings her to the hospital. **

**They all board a plane put together by the Russian government to head back to the states, eventually making it and laughing on about how Ryan will have to deal with Nirvana. While back in Miami, they try to adjust back to their normal lives, such as returning to work while Ryan begins to notice some changes about Nirvana or better known to him as 'Lila Sharova', Eric's younger half-sister when she comes home covered in a series of cuts and bruises. He kicks her out of his apartment. At CSI the two exchange a series of hurtful words, prompting her to leave him and for Eric to find out he has her as a family member. **

**As three months go on, a series of 'bad luck' happens within the lives of the CSI's. Eric gets arrested for a fraud birth certificate, Calleigh is hospitalized for smoke inhalation…It seems to bring them closer together. Ryan gets kidnapped and brutally tortured and attempts to cover up the crimes committed by the Russian Mafia in high hopes to protect Billy Gantry. 'Lila' finds word of this and heads back to Miami. Billy is saved in the end :)**

**Lila and Ryan are engaged, have been for a long time. When they are about to be married, she leaves hoping to protect him. It doesn't last long when he is abducted by a rouge SIS (A British Agency) agent because of his relations to Lila, who is in Cuba. She goes back to the U.S. and gets held hostage along with Ryan, whom has met their child-Sasha Lee. Their relationship is icy and she winds up freeing herself from her restraints. Horatio and Frank come and rescue them, taking them all to the hospital. Meanwhile Eric has been shot and is needed to have brain surgery to remove the rest of the bullet fragments. During this time, Calleigh finds out she's pregnant again. **

**In the end Eric's fine, Lila's escaped from the hospital, and Ryan is a new daddy to little Sasha. **

**Confusing? Heh, Writing a quick 'review' for a sixty-somewhat chapter thing isn't easy to do. **

**One**

The sun moved through cloudless Miami skies, people cheerfully moved about on the pavement, laughing continuously about numerous topics:

A first date.

Bonfires.

Small children.

Movies…

It was September. Meaning children were to go back to school, parents would go back to work. The Miami streets would become less crowded as teenagers and college students would slowly calm down into their old routines they had left only a few mere months ago, much to their dismay. For the Miami CSI's…a lot has changed over the past few months. A beloved gone, a child gained, love being declared, and the announcement of a pregnancy. Yes, a lot has changed. Lives altered for the rest of their entire lives.

So that's where two of the CSI's were at this moment, weaving in and out of traffic in great hopes to arrive at the hospital…on time for a change. The Cuban man gripped the steering wheel, groaning and on the verge of permitting a string of expletives to escape his lips.

He only refrained because of the petite –pregnant- blonde woman sitting right next to him, keeping her eyes trained on the traffic before her. Only moments ago she had admonished him for using a 'risky' move to weave through the traffic. Honestly he had not believed it to be a bit risky at all, but due to her entire rollercoaster of hormonal changes…he didn't dare challenge her.

That was Walter's job.

Sure he had laughed at Walter's expressions when Calleigh had yelled at him for almost eating her peanut butter and banana sandwich. He had no idea about what he was about to do, she had just happened to have the same brand of Tupperware that he did, therefore a mix up would surely ensure. Poor Walter. He was worried he was to see Alexx a bit too soon because of the intervention. Calming a pregnant Calleigh was not an easy task, there were occurrences when Horatio or Frank would pat him on the back and tell him that he needed a sort of award.

Personally, he could agree with that. But when Calleigh was in a great mood or just happy nonetheless, she was sweet. Completely the opposite compared to how Walter usually saw her as. She even snapped at Jesse once or twice. Surprisingly, she's fine with Ryan. She doesn't snap at him, she isn't short with him. She's just fine. Completely once more, the opposite compared to Walter.

Poor Walter.

The poor man seemed to hold his breath every time she would enter the room.

"Dammit! Come on!" he slammed on the breaks, hands moving down to press against the steering wheel, blaring the horn. He growled, leaning against the wheel in defeat, slumping against it actually seemed as a better word for it.

"Eric…" he picked his head up and looked over at Calleigh. Her tone was very much warning meaning 'Stop it'.

He murmured an apology and leaned back against the leather seats, looking over at Calleigh sitting in her seat. His gaze softened as a small smile filled his features. He reached over to her and picked up her hand in his, softly squeezing her small hand in his. She looked over and smiled.

"I'm still mad at you."

"What'd I do?"

She pulled her hand away from him, crossing her arms over her chest, "You cursed. I tell you not to and you wound up doin' it again."

"I said I was sorry."

"But it's done!" she looked over at him, her green gaze flashing before him, "You cannot take it back Eric!" He moved his head to the side, rolling his eyes. Not this again. This happened only two days ago. He was yelling at the TV…there was a football game…and she yelled at him.

Thank God the guys weren't there.

"Exactly, it's done…why are you so angry?"

Her eyes narrowed as her gaze flitted back to the light, noticing the green light happily declaring its presence, "It's your turn to go."

"Fine," his voice purposely becoming more high-pitched, and with that, he pressed down on the gas, lurching the car forward. She gasped and reached forward, clutching onto the dashboard before her. He noticed this and eased up on the gas, not wanting to frighten her or do anything to risk her health or the baby's health, "I'm sorry," he spoke, knowing she would definitely want the apology.

"You're forgiven."

She was still ticked. He could tell by her tone.

She remained silent for the rest of the ride. She only told him he didn't have to open the door for her when they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Calleigh had held her hand up, gesturing for him not to. He had insisted, even got out and jogged towards her, but she was surprisingly already out of the car by then and moving towards the clear doors only a few hundred feet from her. Hell he had jog to catch up with the woman.

Once they had gotten through the doors, she had headed right over to the elevator to see her obstetrician's floor number. Four. She nodded, remembering it, and reached over to press in the button, bringing the elevator down to them. The doors opened and she stepped inside. He instinctively reached up to hold the doors open for her, knowing they wouldn't do her any harm if they were to close on her.

"Thank you," it actually stunned him that she thanked him for that. Just seconds ago she seemed extremely upset with him…now she was thanking him? Well, she did like going to her doctor…it tended to put her in a good mood…even more so that Walter couldn't even screw up her happiness.

He liked it when she was fresh from the OB/GYN.

She smiled at him, simply reaching over to hold his hand. He looked down at the entwined hands, swinging them back and forth playfully. He looked forward, raising his eyebrows and mouthing 'wow' at her sudden hormonal changes. He knew in the next coming months…his life would become very interesting.

The doors parted and Calleigh moved forward, still holding onto his hand. He followed her willingly as she led them down the hallway towards the room number placed on the directory.

Room 409.

Yep, she found it quickly and opened the heavy door with a slight grunt. He stretched his arm out and grasped onto the door, holding it open for her to slide right through it. She smiled instantly, seeing a few women sitting around. A small child played with a table full of plastic LEGOS.

Eric stood awkwardly, more so after she let go of his hand to speak to the receptionist. He patted his blue jean pockets, hearing the keys to the car cling together. He was happy that he had remembered to put them back in his pocket.

There was a time when he locked them outside the car, Natalia had to come and bail them out. Laughing all the way.

"Come on Eric," he saw Calleigh begin to disappear through the door, following the nurse leading them around back. He stepped forward, right, then left. He watched Calleigh's long blonde hair just fall down her back, curling slightly at the end. He smiled as he saw her suddenly turn into an examination room, moving towards the table in the middle.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment," both of the occupants smiled as the nurse walked out, Eric waved to her before turning back to Calleigh, who placed both hands on her ever-growing belly.

"Do you think we'll find out if he's a boy or girl? Or do you think he'll decide to play hide and seek again?" she was disappointed on the last visit when they had tried to find out the gender, after the last visit…people began asking 'boy or girl'. Once on the verge of tears she had to say 'I don't know'.

"I hope so, I personally think he's a he mostly because he's quite active in there," he stepped forward, placing a hand on top of hers and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips, "Do I see future athlete in here?" his hand moved downwards, caressing the covered flesh of her abdomen.

"Maybe," she leaned forward, kissing him again, "Girl's can be athletes too."

"Yeah, just not very good ones," she pulled away from him, narrowing her eyes at him playfully, "I'm kidding."

"I know."

A knock sounded at the door and the two changed their attention from each other, to the overly-heavy door hiding their doctor. She peaked through, smiling at the two, "Hi, how are you guys?" she pulled herself into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"We're good, you?" Calleigh's accent practically dripped.

"Great, but busy. I've had a lot of women come in recently," she reached towards the counter, pulling on a pair of gloves.

Dr. Riley was a good one. She was recommended by one of Eric's sisters, Ana. The woman was sweet and knew what she was doing all the while. Therefore she was a prime candidate for Calleigh and Eric to choose as a doctor.

"All right, let's try to see if the little one wants us to know her gender, lay back and lift up your shirt please," Calleigh did as she was told.

Eric reached over and picked up her hand in his, leaning down and pressed a kiss to her knuckles as Dr. Riley brought the gel and wand over. She squeezed the bottle, allowing the gel to spread across Calleigh's abdomen.

"Let's see," she reached over and turned on the ultrasound. She then leaned forward and pressed the wand into Calleigh's lower abdomen first, immediately hearing the baby's heartbeat move through the room. After a few moments she smiled, "Sounds good," then she began to move it around, seeing the images flash across the scene before her.

"Do you see anything?" Calleigh asked, "Do you know if he's a he or a she?"

Eric leaned forward, his interest peaked, "Hmm, well…it looks like," she paused, "Oh there's his penis," Eric's eyebrows lifted up as the Doctor so bluntly put it, "It looks like you're going to be parents of a healthy little boy."

**My doctor actually was as blunt as Dr. Riley, yet she was very patient and sweet. I saw her two weeks ago actually, still the same woman as always.**

**Oh and for the people who know I have a daughter, she just turned a year old.**

**~Leighannamarie**


	2. Two

**I'm an idiot. I didn't like the chapter I wrote for this, so I deleted it. Then I redid it, then lost it...then I did so again. Computers are out to get me...I just know it. Also my job hates me, angry parents come and yell at me because their child is doing poorly in my class. FYI, their child shows me no respect in the classroom and give me no effort, so therefore, they fail. **

**Ryan makes an appearance! Remember: Just because it says this is Calleigh/Eric, it is also quite heavily focused on Ryan/OC - Even though Lila doesn't show up for a few more chapters. **

**Two**

Calleigh was glowing.

Quite literally actually, she walked out of the doctor's, smiling brightly, hands splayed across her expanding belly. Of course, Eric was proud like any decent father would have been. He watched the love of his life move around, humming as they moved towards the vehicle awaiting their return in the lot.

In the car, she continued to stare out the window, the small smile still present on her features. The window rolled down just a crack, enough to permit a small amount of gusty wind to penetrate and move through Calleigh's long blonde locks. The sun peaking through the clouds hit her face on the right angle, outlining the very contours of her face. Eric felt his heart move wildly at the sight of her, she just looked so beautiful in the late Miami sun.

"Cal, you okay?"

"Hm?" she turned her head towards him, her smile growing, "I'm fine," she drawled, extending her hand towards his to take it into her own, "This all just seems so…wow," she chuckled, shaking her head, "I'm sorry Eric, I just never thought this would ever happen," he glanced back at her, leaning back into the seat as he flexed his fingers on the wheel.

"It did," he pulled her hand towards his lips, pressing them down on her knuckles, "We're going to have a boy," a smile crept across his face at the shear happiness of the moment. They were truly happy, the feeling still fresh and new. Still oh so wonderful.

It was an amazing thought process, that just by a simple act as old as time could bring a child crafted so perfectly into this world. To him, he still had to stop and think about how everything would change again, this time for the better. He liked the change. A lot.

Very much.

…

Ryan moved out of the elevator, checking his wristwatch as he moved down the corridors. As the sun was setting, the lighting inside the open lab slowly began to turn orange, highlighting everything in its wake. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so preoccupied that he could just stop and watch the sun set, see the first stars of the night before all the night lights turned on. But he was busy, always busy.

"Ryan!" he stopped and turned towards the voice calling his name, "There you are, the daycare has been calling for you since two," Natalia was coming towards him, Sasha placed strategically on her hip, "They eventually called me."

He had placed Natalia as the first person to call if he were ever –which was quite frequently- to pick up Sasha. Second of course was Horatio. The two always seemed to get along great with the two-and-a-half-year-old. Partially because Horatio spoke some Russian and Natalia just had some odd connection with the small girl.

"You all right?" she stopped taking one hand off Sasha to brush a hair out of her eyes.

He nodded at her, "Yeah, I'm all right," she nodded, looking down at the squirming toddler in her arms, "Has she eaten anything?"

Natalia nodded, "Yes, I gave her some rice and a fortune cookie," the one thing he learned about his daughter was that instead of having an absolute love for mac and cheese like any normal child, she loved rice…and fortune cookies. He never knew why, she just preferred it that way.

Ryan extended his arms, lifting Sasha out of Natalia's arms. He pressed a kiss to the toddler's forehead, brushing away her bangs from her face, "Did you have fun?" he asked her, but Sasha didn't respond until a few moments later, nodding her head up and down.

She only knew 'really basic' words in English. For the past three months he had been working on her English skills, all the while she seemed quite stubborn to learn the language.

"Good," he looked down as Sasha yawned then back at Natalia, "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow," he waved at her, turned and began to leave.

"Have a good night, Ryan."

He really wished he would be able to. Every night his thoughts were plagued by one single thing: where the hell was Lila? Today he had 'given up' on searching for her and decided he would call the agency to see if they have any in tell on her to pacify his mind. Really it was quite active.

So he clutched onto Sasha tighter, pulling her up higher and began to fish through his jacket pockets for his keys as he headed towards the elevator. It would be a long night again, he could tell. Once he would get home, Sasha would be bathed and put down to sleep…then the silence will drive him back to when he last saw Lila in the hospital…

…

Calleigh set her bag down on the kitchen counter to only begin to move through it. She pulled her hand out, removing a few of its contents:

Hair brush

Compact

Lip stick

Wallet

Shaking her head she shut it closed and began to rifle through another pocket…now she understood why Eric tended to tease her about carrying around 'such a heavy purse' all day. Yes, it was heavy she'd give him credit for that one, but she needed these things. If she didn't have these certain objects…then something could go wrong while at work and she'd have to go to a nearby drug store and purchase cheap items that could have been tested on animals.

"Cal, what are you doing?" she looked up, "Are you looking for the picture of 'Eric Junior'?" she rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Eric, we're not calling him that."

"Why not?" he smiled cockily, moving his arms from his sides, palms spread out, "It has a nice ring to it," she shook her head, a smile coming through easily, "The picture is on the end table in our room, you gave it to me so we wouldn't lose it," Calleigh rolled her eyes, stepping back from the counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, knowing it took quite a bit out of her to express her gratitude with this, "Do we have anything to eat, I'm starved."

He laughed. She smiled.

Things were great, weren't they.

He loved her, she loved him.

Then why wouldn't she accept his proposal?

**I will admit I forgot that Eric proposed to Calleigh at the end of 'Consequences' and just left people hanging evilly. Of course, me liking the amount of angst that I do, I can't allow them to get engaged so quickly without some drama, can I?**

**~Leighannamarie, the very fatigued, very hungry hormonal Canuck who wants the weather to stop being bipolar and decide which season it wants to be in. **


	3. Three

**I'm sure by now everyone's wondering why I update so infrequently (and I hate doing that). Personal life and slight problems with family that I do wish not to elaborate on. **

**So I will say this: Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/subscribed/and favourited after last chapter!**

**Three**

Calleigh woke to the light streaming through the curtains and warm arms wrapped around her body, both of the man's larger hands rested on her belly. She moved slightly in the bed, stretching softly as she sighed. A smile appeared on her lips as she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Eric still asleep. He looked peaceful and happy. She turned, pulling herself only a little out of his grasp so she could prop herself up on her elbows. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. She pulled away and smiled, taking her hand and running up his forearm until it touched his hand, wrapping around it and keeping it close to their baby, where he grew.

"Cal?" a sleepy little mumble drew her eyes back over her shoulder, "You a-wake?"

Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, good mornin'," she moved back up again, smiling at her lover as he hazily moved down to capture his lips in hers, "How'd you sleep?" she drawled, pulling herself away from him.

He nodded, "Good," he cleared his throat and flicked his eyes over her shoulder to look at the alarm clock resting on the end table near her bed.

7:12

His eyes widened as he pushed himself up. He looked around the room for at least a shirt to wear, but could not find anything. His feet hit the wooden floor as he continued his search, bending over to rifle through the clothes by the foot of the bed. He groaned in frustration, only finding the shirt that he had previously spilled mustard all over.

"There's a clean shirt in the dryer," Calleigh mumbled sleepily, leaning against the bedpost as she pressed both hands on her belly, "I put them in last night."

He nodded a thanks to her, knowing well enough that if Walter saw him wearing that stained shirt he would not hear the end of it until his grave, unless Walter Simmons planned on haunting him even after death. He hurried past her, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"Are you planning on coming in some time today?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I honestly don't know, I'm quite tired," she called after him as he left the room, in search of that clean shirt. She shook her head, hand coming up to tangle in her unruly blonde locks. That's the one thing she hated about mornings – her hair was prone to becoming a knotted mess. Eric of course preferred her that way…of course he would, "I might go in later around lunchtime!" she shouted, moving towards the side of the bed, "I think that would be best," she swung her legs over the side of her bed, stumbling slightly as her hand extended outward to catch herself. She gasped, wrapping her hand more firmly around her belly as the other kept her upright against the wall.

"Calleigh?" her head cocked to the side, seeing Eric running towards her, dropping the clean shirt in hand, "Calleigh you all right?" she nodded, hand rubbing her abdomen, "You sure?" she nodded.

"I just lost my balance, that's all. Everyone tells me it's normal," she looked up at him, his eyes filled with worry and concern. She could not blame him, after losing their first baby because of the whole Russia ordeal, she could never become mad at him for being over careful with her while the baby remained nestled inside her womb.

"Call me if you have any problems, any pain or anything," he said firmly, turning back through the door frame to go retrieve his shirt. He glanced over his shoulder, eyeing her to make sure she understood not to pull her infamous 'I'm fine' crap. One call would be all it would take for him to come back home if she were to have any problems. He would not let this baby have the same fate as the one before.

He simply would not allow it.

And that's one thing Calleigh loved about him – his dedicated and love for her and their unborn child. She was curious, mostly about herself and in a little way curious about Eric. He had proposed to her and yet she had declined. She declined because she was worried that he might have wanted to make a too hasty of a decision. Yes, she knew she loved him and he loved her back, but being pregnant should not be an extra push for them to get married. Because he has not asked the question again means he was either upset or he knew it just was not the right time.

Maybe she should actually go up during lunch, bring him something and talk it over with him. It could help with the situation.

…

Ryan had just left Sasha at daycare. The small girl had waved back at him, her hand clutching onto her teacher's. He had indeed asked the teacher to definitely help Sasha with her English today, he wanted his daughter to be able to speak English more fluently in the coming months.

Sighing to himself, he reached down and pulled out his cell phone, checking the time again. It was ten minutes before eight and he was worried if he should indeed call England to see if he could get any in tell on Lila. He had been avoiding contact with the agency, seeing if he could find her on his own, but now he has officially given up on being able to track down the woman. He slipped his other hand in his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper with a long number written. He unlocked his iPhone and began to punch in the numbers, his heart beating faster every time he got closer to the end. Once he was done, he hit the little green button, immediately calling the number. He lifted the phone to his ear, hearing it ring.

His eyes opened widely when someone picked up and he nearly dropped the phone. His mouth opened and no words came out. He didn't know what to say, what to ask the person on the other line.

"Hello, do you have any information on the SIS Agent Lila Sharova?"

…

There was nothing to do at home. Laundry? No, she did not want to do that. Vacuum? Again, no she did not want to do that. Calleigh did not feel like bending over and picking up clothes, especially when she felt that her body was off-balance. The last thing she wanted was to lose her balance and fall. She did not want Eric to come home to her covered in her own blood or worse, it would give him a heart attack if he were to see anything that could hurt her or their son.

She rubbed her belly delicately, "I know, I don't want to clean either," she smiled, feeling a little kick just where her hand was, "You know, I think I'm hungry too," she looked around, getting up from her place on the sofa to stand up and move into the kitchen, the very idea of food sounding very good at that moment.

She moved towards the refrigerator, opening the door and picking up a container of yogurt, she smiled, flipping it over and peeling the lid off. She brought the foil lid to her mouth, licking off the extra yogurt before placing it down on the marble counter. She reached down, opening a drawer to pull out a freshly clean spoon.

Maybe she would not go in for lunch to see Eric, she felt perfectly content right here in the very confines of her very own home with the baby and her yogurt. She felt happy, she didn't want to move. So why should she? Who knew, maybe after her little dizzy episode Eric might decide to come home for lunch to check on her…and maybe she could get him to bring home those French Fries she just suddenly had a craving for…

**Currently right now I feel like French Fries and Ice Cream. I blame the baby…or my husband. **

**I know, probably not what people expected…I will REALLY try hard to get it up sonner. **

**~Leighannamarie**


	4. Four

**I feel a bit overworked. Raise your hands if you feel like you need a vacation (which is ****not**** what I have been doing for the past 3 months).**

**Which brings me to this point: I am very very sorry and feel extremely horrible for leaving this story be for a long period of time. When I realized that it was already August my first thought was 'Damnit' so…my little hiatus was not intentional. **

**In this chapter I tried to put some little thoughts for Calleigh (as she goes for lunch) and a little moment between Ryan and Sasha :) Enjoy!**

**Four**

Calleigh decided to screw staying home and to go on ahead to see Eric at CSI. After about two hours alone she felt nothing but stir-crazy, a feeling that somewhat drove her up the wall, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door to the nearest McDonalds. At the sight of the now dubbed wonderful golden arches, the craving for French Fries intensified. During that moment in time, Calleigh let the possibility of encouraging a future French Fry addict slide at the thought of her mind being put at ease with the salty 'delicacy'. She knew Eric would most likely not be happy with her eating the fast food, but she craved it and when she craved something and did not get it, her anger would rise and poor Walter or Ryan would take the heat.

Pulling up to the CSI building, she reached over to the passenger seat and grasped onto the paper bag, her heart slightly fluttering at the sound of the paper crinkle. Food was to be in her stomach in no less than fifteen minutes and she and baby could not hardly wait. Smiling to herself, she pushed open her door and stepped out, almost slipping on the freshly wet cement below her feet. Softly murmuring a curse, she thanked the thought that had entered her mind right before she had left telling her to put on a pair of running shoes other than her usual stilettos.

"Calleigh? What are you doing here?" she whipped around and eyed Natalia coming up to her, purse slung over her shoulder, "Eric said you were at home."

The blonde woman shrugged, "Oh I was just bringing by some lunch," she held up the bag and placed one hand over the swell of her belly, wanting to pacify the intense grumbling, "Do you want to eat with us?" she eyed the salad in the plastic container in Natalia's free(er) hand.

Natalia looked down, "Uh, sure," she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, "Let me just tell Jesse and Walter to go on ahead without me."

"You had lunch plans already?" she felt sort of bad, not wanting to intrude. Even though it made her happy that Natalia was going to eat with her, she knew the woman most likely did not tell her _at first_ about eating with the two guys was because of her near-constant hormonal state.

"No, not really, Jesse and Walter just wanted to me to meet them over at this burger place," she laughed slightly, "I did not really feel like a burger so I went home and made up my own salad and put it in an old Chinese food take out container," she held up the salad in her hand to show Calleigh, "Already had a burger two days ago with them anyway."

Calleigh nodded, "Well, if you're all right with that," she took the hand off her belly and used the other to clasp onto the bag as well. She bowed her head slightly and started towards the CSI headquarters, Natalia walking up behind her.

She still felt a little bit guilty about it, Natalia not going out with the boys and all. But she also knew Jesse and Walter's knack of wanting fattening fast food. Both boys tended to eat without limits and without worries for the amount of calories they consume daily. For some reason they had it in their minds that it was acceptable that they eat as if they were teenage boys again, but sadly Calleigh did not want to be the one to break it to them that they really should not be growing anymore.

…

Lila had quit the SIS.

The woman was "no longer employed" as of last month. Of course they would not share the details or her current whereabouts claiming they were "classified". Ryan felt slightly enraged at all the "It's classified" crap, hearing it nonstop from multiple extensions for at least two hours. All he wanted to know was where Lila was so he could find her and try to persuade her to come back to Miami to be here with him and Sasha. Their daughter needed a mother, so he was not acting selfish. Lila was the one acting selfish about leaving her young daughter behind, even if claiming to protect her.

"Daddy?" he gazed down from his desk, eyeing the small girl with softly curled blonde hair and dark brown eyes, "Cookie?" Ryan smiled at his daughter, she only knew selective words and English. It broke his heart when he would see her coming home from day care, crying and rambling in Russian. Luckily he had picked up a few words, but that was just it. It was only a few.

He felt bad calling Eric to ask him what certain words meant, and of course what to exactly say to soothe the small child. He knew that some of the words were said wrong, judging by Sasha's face, but he was _trying_ to teach her English and to learn more Russian himself.

"Hungry?" Sasha did not move or do anything for a few moments, obviously contemplating his question, "he leaned down towards the bottom drawer and tugged it open. Reaching inside he pulled out the brown paper sack and slowly opened it.

This morning he had packed Sasha a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich. It was her favourite and he knew she would most definitely eat it. Oh, and there was also a cookie in there for after she finished the sandwich. That was always the deal, meal first, cookie later. Sometimes ice cream was allowed, but mostly it was Natalia or Calleigh that gave it to her. Sometimes maybe Horatio.

He handed the sandwich down to Sasha and smiled down at her. She took it into her hands and turned it over and began to unwrap the foil covering it. Sasha looked up and smiled up at her father, seeing the familiar bread and jelly seeping through.

"Thank," she paused, wondering what else to say next.

He slid off his wheeled chair and sat down on the floor in front of her, "You," he smiled down at her reaching up to the desk and plucking up the brown sack again and bringing it down next to the both of them, "Thank you."

"Thank you," she said, nodding her head and trying to remember that one.

Sasha then brought the sandwich to her mouth and took a generous bite out of it. She closed her eyes contently and chewed it. Opening her eyes, Ryan pulled the foil-wrapped cookie up before her eyes. Sasha was smart, instantly knowing what size and shape the cookie usually was, so therefore, she already knew what was coming next after the sandwich.

"Cookie!"

…

Eric began to place different pictures out on the light table. Earlier today, after arriving to the lab, there were reports of a brutal stabbing occurring down by the beach. Stepping back he intently studied them, seeing all the different pieces of the crime puzzle. Bringing his knuckles to rest beneath his chin, he rubbed it softly contemplating over what to think of the murder. It was the death of a young girl, Ana Perez. Only nineteen years old.

"Eric?" he looked up at the sound of the soft southern drawl, "Hey," his eyes lit up, there was no denying that, at the sight of the blonde woman before him.

He stepped back from the table and moved towards her, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "Hey, what are you doing here?" he looked over her shoulder, glancing back at Natalia behind her.

Calleigh pulled back only slightly, "Well, I was hungry and I decided to bring lunch," she held up the paper bag, "I got you a Big Mac."

He shook his head, the smile betraying his features, "Calleigh, you need to eat healthy."

"I am eating healthy, this is just lunch," she stared up into his eyes, "Tonight for dinner I will put a chicken in the oven and microwave a bag of peas."

He nodded, "All right, that sounds good," he cupped her chin and brought his lips down to kiss her softly, "As long as you have that fruit cup for dessert," she nodded, "Or a smoothie," he added pressing another kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"All right," she agreed, "Now, can we please eat? I'm starving," she held up the bag again and gestured over her shoulder towards the break room.

"Eric Jr. hungry too?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, he has _your_ appetite!" Eric smirked, placing the hand at the small of her back to move her in the direction after Natalia. Shaking his head after she moved through the door, he silently slipped the labcoat off his shoulders and pushed it over the rack. Placing his hands on his hips he wordlessly looked around the room. He had really missed this place after spending a few months away from it, but he felt home now.

Smiling to himself, he moved to push open the glass door and head to the break room, where Natalia and Calleigh had began to set up their lunch at the table. He watched as Calleigh smiled, her nose crinkling up as she tossed her head back and laughed at something Natalia had said. The darker haired woman tried to stifle her laugh as she began to open her plastic container, swirling it around to get the juices and dressings right.

He leaned against the frame, watching the two women before him. CSI was where he truly belonged and he meant to stay there.

…

One last time he was planning on calling England. He decided after having lunch with his daughter that he would do this for her, not him. She deserved one more shot and he was going to give her that one last shot.

Wordlessly he dialed the number one last time, knowing this person personally knew Lila and considered her a friend. The woman was a young tech who after months had begun a friendship with the talented agent and Ryan hoped that she would set aside the rulebook and tell him where the woman was.

It rung several times and Ryan soon began to fear that no one on the other end would answer. What if this woman had left as well? If so than there was no way he would find Lila alone. He could try to recruit the help of another CSI, but their specialty was finding killers, not people who had been trained to disappear. Without the help of the SIS Lila would most likely go decades without being found if she were alive.

"_Hello, this is Emily York,"_ he heard at the other end and he perked up, sitting up straighter in his rolling chair, _"Hello, is anyone there?"_

"Uh, yes," he paused momentarily, "This is CSI Ryan Wolfe, Miami-Dade…"

"_I'm sorry CSI Wolfe, but I do not think I can be of much assistance to you."_

"No! Please do not hang up on me!" he begged, suddenly feeling so close yet so far, "Please just tell me if you know where Lila is."

Emily did not answer on the other end, only sighed softly, _"I'm afraid I can't really do that…"_

"Please, do it for Sasha."

Emily sighed again, _"She's in New York, I think. She was ordered to leave the SIS due to being injured in the field," _she was silent for a few moments, _"I haven't heard from her in awhile."_

Ryan ran his hand over the side of his face. Lila had been injured, the question was, how bad had she been injured, "How bad?"

"_Lila was hit by a car running across the street after a suspect. The impact caused major damage to her left arm and leg. It made her significantly weaker and no doubt would she last much longer in the field. Ever since she came back she has been acting differently," _ something shifted on the other end, _"To be honest I think she feels guilty about leaving you and Sasha behind."_

Ryan's hold on the phone grew shaky. He gazed down at the floor and then allowed his gaze to land on Sasha, whom was playing on the floor with her small collection of plastic animals, "Thank you."

And he hung up the phone.

**Once again I feel horrible about leaving 3 months and letting this story just sit here and for everyone to be probably thinking "When will she update?" Well -hopefully- I can begin to update more frequently, but keep in mind I'm having a baby due in September (If I have not told you that…surprise!) and then my plate will surely be even fuller than it was 3 months ago.**

**Oh and this is ****not**** going to turn into a crossover fic. I would probably die if I were to do that. **


	5. Five

**I know, twice in one month! I'm shocked myself! Well not really, I wrote on my hand to remind myself to write this up and go over it a bit. **

**Oh, and the Calleigh/Eric moments are so fluffy that I could actually stuff an entire set of pillow. I blame my pregnancy on that one. **

**Kara – Thank you so much and I am glad that you like it! Enjoy this update :) **

**Five**

Ryan lightly trailed his finger down the piece of paper he held in his right hand. This was something he had to attempt to do, at some point in his and Sasha's life, the young child would ask what had happened to her mother and he did not wish to lie to her nor tell her anything that could potentially hurt her. This was his way of protecting his daughter and getting some more answers of his own as to why Lila won't settle down with them and actually attempt a more 'normal' lifestyle that did not include getting hurt all the time.

Sighing to himself, he tucked the boarding pass into his jacket and moved up the stairs towards Horatio's office. He knew the red-head would indeed grant him permission to leave CSI for a few days, especially for this reason, he just wanted to make sure he knew about it, that's all. Outside the door he quickly composed himself and tapped on the glass. A muffled 'Come in' was his only reply as he pulled open the door to permit his entrance.

"Mister Wolfe," Horatio acknowledged, standing up, "Is there a problem?" his voice was laced with concern, which was understandable.

Ryan shook his head, "Uh, no, I need to ask if I could have a few days off?" he looked up at his superior, eyes almost begging for the permission just in case Horatio had other thoughts.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need the time off?" Horatio shifted before him, "Is there a problem with Sasha or is this about agent Sharova?"

"Both," Horatio nodded, "I need to fly up to New York tomorrow morning. She's out of the SIS and I thought—," Horatio looked down and sighed softly, "Do you think something is wrong?"

Horatio nodded, "Mister Wolfe, a lot of people would probably want her dead, you know that right?" Ryan nodded. Yes, he had thought of that over the past couple of months that she spent absent from his and their child's lives, "You and Sasha are her greatest weaknesses and the reason why she's probably gone is," he paused, thinking over what the best thing to say next would be, "to keep you two safe here in Miami."

"I thought of that, but I want Sasha to know I tried to bring her mother back to her."

Horatio nodded again, "Very well. You have one week to go up and look for her in New York, but please Mister Wolfe be careful."

"I will H."

And with that he left the office space, the interior pocket of his jacket suddenly becoming heavier.

…

"What do you want for dinner?" Eric looked up from his desk, eyes landing on Calleigh as she started placing plates and cutlery on the table, "Bump and I are quite hungry right now," she said cheerfully, placing one single hand on her belly.

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "I'm kind of in the mood for shrimp."

The pregnant woman shook her head, "We ate that two nights ago, if you want it then you need to go to the supermarket," she placed her hands on her hips once the last butter knife was placed on the end, "I'm thinking of a roast chicken."

Eric smiled and stood from his rolling chair, making his way over to Calleigh. Standing before her, he brushed her hair past her shoulder and brought his lips down on hers for a chaste kiss, "Sounds great. That was my second choice," she smiled against his lips and brought her body closer to his, her round belly hitting his strong abdomen, "And I take it _Eric Junior_ likes it too?"

She pulled away from him slightly, looking up at him, "We are _not_ going to name him Eric Junior."

"Any suggestions," he kissed her cheek before pulling away from her, heading over to the refrigerator to open it and pull out the chicken.

Calleigh did not say anything, she just placed her hand on the wood table, fingertips barely tracing over its surface, "I like the name Braeden," she looked up, her eyes catching onto Eric's, "Braeden Delko," she paused, "Braeden Thomas Delko."

A smile began to form on Eric's face as he softly placed the chicken on the countertop. Turning around fully he began moving towards Calleigh, "I love it," he wrapped his arm around her lower back and kissed the top of her head, "Our son will be called Braeden Thomas Delko."

She pulled back, looking up at him, "So it's settled that there's no Eric Junior?"

Eric straightened, "Well, that cannot be completely eliminated from the choices," she smiled at him; it was contagious because he found himself smiling along with her, "Our _second_ child could be named Eric Junior."

She shook her head, pulling farther away from him to hit him softly on the shoulder, "No," she pushed past him, playfully swinging her hips from side to side as she picked up the chicken and a pair of scissors to cut away at the plastic covering the meat, "Now go back and finish your work."

He bowed his head, "Yes ma'am," he said to her mockingly before turning around to head back to his desk space. Once sitting back down, he just leaned back and the whole entire idea of having a son once more came to his mind. His life definitely changed for the good.

…

Ryan threw yet another shirt into the duffle bag. He needed a clean shirt for every day and a few extra in case something bad happened to one. He was never really concerned for the pants, but he made sure to have at least three pairs of blue jeans while up in New York.

He picked up the bag and shook it to make sure he could cram as much stuff in every corner. It was a small bag and he mentally cursed himself not for listening to Walter and going with the whole 'Bigger is Better' thing. In this case, yes, bigger was indeed better.

Almost cursing out loud when he heard his cell phone ringing from the kitchen, he slammed the bag down and started jogging in its direction. He had to jump over a small collection of plastic toy cars where Sasha was playing only an hour ago. He mentally cursed himself right there for not cleaning it up when he put her to bed about thirty minutes before hand.

Reaching towards the counter, he picked up his cell phone: **NATALIA** it read. He quickly unlocked his iPhone and brought it up to his ear.

"Hey Natalia, I have a big favour," he didn't really like asking much of her, but in this case he had to, "Can you watch Sasha while I'm in New York for about a week?"

"_Ryan, I don't think I can do it," _she sighed into the phone. Did she feel guilty about this?

"_My sister just had a baby and I promised I would go see her. Horatio told me three days ago I could fly up to California for a couple of days."_

Ryan brought his hand up to rub his temples. He should have known this, if he had kept a closer eye on the people around him then he would have seen this, "I'm sorry Nat, It's okay I'll go ask Delko or Calleigh," he looked around his apartment, "I'm sorry."

"_I'm sorry," _ she told him, "_I need to go, packing for my flight in two days. Why are you going up to New York? Case related?"_

He shook his head, "No, Lila's up there and I need to find her."

Natalia sighed on the other end, _"All I can say is good luck, and that I'm sorry that I can't watch Sasha."_

"I'll ask Delko and Calleigh, I have to finish packing," she said some sort of goodbye as he hit the end button.

Pulling back he began dialing a new number. He figured Calleigh and Eric were having a baby, therefore Sasha could be good practice for the both of them. After all, Sasha was basically Eric's niece and all, he could also speak Russian.

…

Eric lie out on the couch, Calleigh's sleeping body curled into his. Her head rested on his shoulder, both of her hands clasped together on her swollen belly. Smiling to himself, he brought his nose to her blonde hair and inhaled deeply. He loved everything about her, and the little simple things were what made him love her even more.

Shifting a little, he brought his hand to his pocket and pulled out a small box. With one hand he flipped it open, seeing the diamond ring resting on its velvet stand. Running his thumb along it, he sighed, wishing for it to rest on Calleigh's left ring finger, where in his mind he felt that it belonged. Shaking his head, he set it down on the couch cushion and looked up at the clock resting on the wall. It was getting late and he should think about getting Calleigh in the bed for the night, and that was what he intended to do.

Eric picked up the box and placed it back into his pocket. Softly patting it, he turned and began sliding his arms underneath Calleigh's fatigued body and lifted her up with a slight grunt. Almost tripping, he began making his way into their bedroom. Without bothering to flip on the light switch, he placed her softly down on the firm mattress. Leaning down he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and trailed on hand down the side of her cheek. Smiling to himself, he began moving out of the door when he heard his phone vibrating on the kitchen counter.

He rubbed his eyes and made his way into the kitchen, his hand wordlessly swiping up the phone and without looking, bringing it to his ear.

"Delko," he said, leaning his body against the counter.

"_Delko," _Ryan, _"Can I ask you and Calleigh for a favour?"_

…

Calleigh stirred awake, tiredness still evident in her body. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. Bedroom. She could have sworn she fell asleep propped against Eric on the couch. Blinking softly and bring her hand under her eyes to slightly wipe the sleep out of her eyes, she began to slowly swing her legs over the side of the mattress. Getting up, she yawned and covered it with her fist as she began moving through the door.

At the frame she paused, seeing Eric now pacing across the kitchen floor on his phone. He sounded concerned about something, she would ask him later.

Stifling another yawn, she began moving forward until she stepped on something. Freezing on the spot, she glanced down under her feet and saw a black box lying on the floor. Quirking her eyebrow, she looked over her shoulder at Eric, who looked as if he just agreed to something. Shrugging it off as nothing for this moment, she slowly began to bend down, her tired limbs protesting at the feat.

She picked up the box and held it up, studying it closely. Standing back up and grasping the wall for some support, she slowly opened the box.

A diamond ring. Engagement ring no less.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she glanced over at Eric one more time. He had proposed not long ago, but she declined in case it was a spur of the moment thing since he had almost died – at her hand – and therefore not a good time. Did this mean he still wanted to marry her?

"No problem Wolfe, just be careful," she looked up one last time to see Eric setting his phone on the counter. He leaned back against the surface and felt down to his pocket. She watched his eyes grow wide as he realized that somehow, the box she know held in her hands had fallen out.

"Where'd you go?" he looked around, wondering if it had fallen down while talking to Ryan, "Damnit," he began to run a hand over his hair.

That's when Calleigh thought she should intervene his quick thinking. Stepping forward, she clutched the box tighter to her chest, "Eric?" she spoke softly, "Do you really mean it?"

He looked up, "What?" his words disappeared on his tongue when he saw what she held. Catching her eyes intently he spoke one word that meant the world to her, "Yes."

Water built up in her eyes, she would later blame her hormones, and she moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Yes," softly into his chest.

Eric felt like he was about to explode of happiness.

**Seriously, fluffiest thing I have**** ever **** written in a long time. **

**So, yay or nay?**


	6. Six

**So, last chapter was incredibly fluffy and ****happened a month ago****. This one should be also. If you like that this is a present! If you do not there will be some angst coming up :)**

**Six**

Eric drove down the street, flicking on the right blinker. He slowly turned the wheel in the right direction with just the palm of his hand, barely glancing over to the blonde woman occupying the passenger seat. Driving underneath a street light caused the diamond ring on her finger to flicker. He smiled to himself, looking up into the rear view mirror to see the small girl in her car seat. Shifting to place his left hand on the wheel, he let go with his right and scooted it over to barely brush over Calleigh's knuckles. She stirred in her slumber, one eye opening. Softly she hummed, her lips turning upwards.

"Are we home yet?" she sighed softly, maneuvering her hand around to completely hold onto his.

He nodded, "Just about," looking over at her, "Maybe in another fifteen seconds," she peaked her eyes open again, "I put the pork in the oven before we went to pick up Sasha from Natalia's," he remembered Ryan dropping off the small girl there for only a few hours as he headed up to New York. Natalia didn't seem to mind, she still had one more day before she was to leave for California, so she offered to watch after Sasha for a few hours.

Calleigh turned to him in her seat as he pulled into the driveway, "You left the oven on while we were gone?"

He shook his head, "No, I just kept it in there. I didn't want to leave it on the counter," she quirked an eyebrow, "What? I couldn't find the Seran Wrap."

"It's underneath the sink."

"It wasn't when I looked there," he put the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition, "I swear Cal, if you look underneath the sink you'll only find the kitchen and window cleansers," he pushed open the door and shut it quickly. Eric moved towards the back and pulled open the door and then began working on Sasha's car seat to get her out. Pressing the button he flicked it over her head and lifted her out.

"Wanna bet?" Eric looked over the roof of the car to see the pregnant blonde with one hand on her hip and the other on the car door, "I remember using it this morning to re-cover the leftover chicken for my sandwich."

Resting Sasha on his hip and moving back to shut the door, he knew he was going to lose this argument and possibly twenty dollars. If anything, Calleigh Duquesne was serious when it came to her money – especially when proving anyone of the male species wrong with betting. Yeah, he was going to lose twenty dollars and then listen to her not let him live it down.

…

"_All flights boarding…_

…_If you leave your baggage unattended…"_

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and tossed the backpack over his shoulder. One of the major things he detested about airports had to be their intercoms. Every fifteen minutes he would hear the "baggage unattended" announcement. He despised every single one, but he knew they were much needed for the not-so-law-abiding citizens. Slowly rolling his eyes upwards, he gripped onto the strap tighter and set towards the exit. In his mind he was eternally grateful for deciding to only bring a backpack, he hated checking in luggage, it always tended to get lost for him.

Going through the sliding doors and being met with the slightly chiller air and yellow taxi cabs, he sighed. Soon enough he could hopefully find Lila in this mess and at least try to bring her back to Miami. He stood at the edge of the curb and raised his hand, whistling quickly and waiting only for a few moments, he found himself sitting in the backseat of one of New York's trademark taxi's. Leaning his head back against the cushioned seats, he let his eyes close as he began his travel into the city. He was aiming towards Grand Central Station and then would go on from there. Ryan knew very well that he would face many challenges while trying to find Lila – especially here.

Sighing to himself once more, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. Hitting the button in the center, he slid the lock button and began searching through his pictures. He landed on one of the team – he smiled at that one – then one of Sasha with her mouth covered with spaghetti sauce. He smiled, running the tip of his thumb over the clear image of his child. Sliding his thumb over the screen, he landed on yet another picture of Sasha, this time snuggling deep into her bath towel. Seeing his daughter gave him more motivation to find Lila – their daughter deserved a mother and he would very well try his damnest to find her.

Pocketing his iPhone, he looked up to see the cab slowing to a stop. Ryan gripped onto the seat as he reached down to grab onto his backpack's strap. Gripping it tighter, he slid it over his arm and opened the door. He paused, taking out forty dollars and handed it to the driver.

"Keep the change," he told the man before he closed the door completely. Looking up, he nearly faltered. Finding Lila would probably be nearly impossible – especially here – and it nearly destroyed him to even think in that manner.

Looking up he saw Grand Central Station looming over him. Sighing to himself, Ryan gripped the strap tighter and began moving inside to begin his first search for Lila. He had to weave in and out through crowds, stepped on, and pushed around – so far he had no luck. Was this trip all a waste of his time?

…

A twenty dollars poorer Eric Delko sat on the couch with a small girl on his knee. He looked over her soft blond curls aimlessly and pretended to watch the television along with the girl. Hearing something clatter in the kitchen, he allowed his eyes to flicker upwards. He smirked seeing Calleigh pull out a generous portion of chocolate cake out of the refrigerator, getting some of the icing on her finger in the process. His smirk grew wider when she stuck the icing-riddled finger into her mouth and shut her eyes to savour the wonderful chocolate treat. Calleigh wouldn't come in the living room to eat the cake – that would risk crumbs getting on the crème carpet – and also Sasha was unable to eat chocolate by Ryan. Poor child.

He inwardly laughed when she set the plate down on the island in the middle of the room and began going at it with a fork. A small smile on her face evident as she stood over her prey. Eric leaned down only slightly, whispering something to Sasha who looked over her little shoulder and nodded. He smiled at her and lifted her up to set the small girl on the cushion to continue watching television. Eric stood, stretching only a little before heading into the kitchen.

Eric looked over his shoulder, smiling at Sasha who waved at him before picking the remote back up. Looking back over to Calleigh, the smile began to fade from his facial features, "Eric?" her voice sounded panicked, "Eric! Something's wrong!" she clutched onto the island top, knuckles turning white as she bent over clutching onto her stomach.

He wasted no time in picking up his speed, running into the kitchen to place his hand on her lower back, "What's hurting?" he could recognize that much on her face, "I'm calling Dr. Riley," he moved his hand reaching across to pick up his cell phone and began searching through his contacts as Calleigh let out a garbled sound of pain.

When he heard the dial tone, he looked over to see Calleigh completely bend over. Her eyes were filled with fear and sadness, "I think I'm bleeding," she said softly.

Eric looked over at her, the phone slowly sliding down the curve as his cheek. He knew that besides needing to speak to Dr. Riley, he also needed to take Calleigh into an emergency room. By the time Dr. Riley answered his call, Eric already had Sasha in his arms and holding onto Calleigh's upper arm to escort them down to his vehicle. Over and over in his head he kept on saying everything was going to be all right - that their little boy was going to live. Memories from her last pregnancy crept into his mind, but he tried to smash them back down. He did not need to think negatively in a time like this - it wouldn't help her and it wouldn't help ease his fears. All he had to do was pray to God and hope for the best.

**I'm evil?**


End file.
